


"Why her?"

by Miyucchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: “WHY!?”, she screamed out in frustration, throwing a spare pillow across the room.“WHY HER”, she raged as she shoved all of the belongings she had on top of her desk to the floor.Resting her head against the now empty desk she sobbed.Crying for comfort from someone who would never comfort her the same way they had in the past.She clutched her chest feeling a painful almost unbearable twist inside and as her sobs got stronger her energy faltered and she slowly dropped to the floor, still clutching her chest.





	1. Chapter 1

Her first true love would be unknowingly to Felicia her first true heartbreak as well.

 

Ever since she was a little girl she’d spend all her days reading fairy-tales. While her sorella would spend her days outside planting tomatoes with their Nonno or playing soccer with the neighborhood boys she would often spend hers indoors reading books about princesses, their prince charming, and a happily ever after.

 

As she grew up her thoughts were no different. Although with every unrequited crush her hopes diminished and with comments such as her being too: plain, annoying, or childish a piece of her heart chipped, deep down she still clung unto the idea of a happily ever after. When she met Ludwig he unknowingly helped strengthen her beliefs that her possible happily ever after was indeed within reach.

 

Ludwig had been her only true friend in high school. Her sorella had gone off to college two years prior and with her no longer being there she found herself often sitting alone during lunch and walking home by herself despite having many “friends”.

 

Until Ludwig arrived.

 

He had approached her by himself their third year of high school for directions, as he was a new student at her school, and had later chosen to sit next to her once he realized they had the same homeroom. He had also not thought twice about hanging out with her and picking her over the other girls who flirted with him often asking him out on dates and also over his new guy friends who mocked her and informed him that a girl as plain as her was way too plain to be his girlfriend.

 

Ludwig stuck by her side and took care of her regardless of what others told him.He didn't care about what others said of their friendship and he often helped her with schoolwork by tutoring

and also took care of her when she got sick.

 

Ludwig, who despite often complaining about her attitude and lack of care towards school still helped her, still tutored her, and still hanged out with her was an amazing person.

 

When summer break after graduation came Felicia didn't think twice about inviting Ludwig over to her house and introducing him to her Nonno. She laughed and pretended to shake off his jokes of him being her boyfriend while inwardly wishing for nothing more.

 

When her sorella skyped her after two years of waiting she didn't think twice of introducing him to her. She was too busy bragging about him for her to notice the blush on Ludwig's face as soon as he saw Lovina just as she was too busy ranting about his many desirable qualities to notice the spark of interest in her sorella's eyes once she glances at Ludwig. If she had maybe she would have had time to prepare her heart for the inevitable pain it was about to endure.

When Ludwig suddenly asked for her sorella's skype and contact information she obliviously thought nothing of it. What a fool she was. She was too busy fawning over every action he took and everything she loved at him that she failed to notice the obvious.

 

Her feelings weren't recuperated.

 

With every unknown skype call he made to her sorella the closer he and Lovina got while the distance between him and Felicia grew.She was too busy planning her confession to realize her Nonno's sad gaze trace her every time she gushed to him about how perfect Ludwig and her would be together.

 

She failed to notice how her sorella suddenly flew back home for winter break when she never had years prior.

 

She failed to notice how Ludwig arrived with a bouquet of roses for both her and her sister. Her sisters being slightly larger.

 

She was too busy daydreaming over her own perfect world with Ludwig to notice him and Lovina sitting too closely together on a couch when watching a movie, or the hand holding beneath the dinner table.

 

When after a full year of delay she had finally gotten the guts to confess she prepared everything thoroughly. She put her best clothes on at did her hair along with her make up.He was already infatuated by her, but there’s no shame in wanting to look her best Or so she had thought.

 

She nodded to herself in the mirror and exited her room.Announcing to her sorella and Nonno that she was going out she locked the front door and left with a smile on her face. Unaware that her sorella wasn't inside to begin with. She drove to her Ludwig's house and twisted the front door knob hesitatingly and smiled when she realized the door was unlocked.

 

She opened the door with a smile on her face and an ‘I love you’ ready when her eyes widened in shock.

 

She shook her head in denial hands covering her eyes as tears welled up, threatening to fall.

 

There on the couch sat Ludwig with her sorella in his lap their lips locked in a tight making out session. Ludwig’s shirt was on the ground and the top three buttons of Lovina;s shirt were undone,

 

 _‘No’,_ she vaguely thought shaking her head side to side.

 

“L-L-Ludwig”, she called out, still shocked, a tear dripping down her face.

 

Suddenly their lips unlocked with a painful audible smack and they both turned to look at her at the same time, wide eyed.

 

“S-s-since when has this been going on”, she demanded, chest heaving.

 

“Since last year”, Lovina said confused.

 

“We told you and Mr. Vargas last Christmas”, added Ludwig.

 

“No…..”, trailed off Felicia tears dripping down her face as she shook her head fiercely.

 

“B-but Ludwig you can’t date my sorella”, she shouted.

 

“You love me!” She cried out, her chest tightening.

 

“Of course I do….you’re like a little sister I never had and never knew I wanted”, Ludwig said smiling sadly but knowingly at her.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re surprised… we told everyone during Christmas last year”, repeated Lovina looking confused and irritated.

 

“I-I-I need to go”, Felicia blurted out, clutching her chest as she felt her heart painfully twist.

 

She quickly turned around and ran outside slamming the door behind her.

 

She ran towards her home and for the first time in years cursed as she realized the door was locked. She rapidly knocked against the door and took no notice of her Nonno's wide but knowing gaze as she shoved past him to her room.

 

“WHY!?”, she screamed out in frustration, throwing a spare pillow across the room.

 

“WHY HER”, she raged as she shoved all of the belongings she had on top of her desk to the floor.

 

Resting her head against the now empty desk she sobbed.

 

Crying for comfort from someone who would never comfort her the same way they had in the past.

 

She clutched her chest feeling a painful almost unbearable twist inside and as her sobs got stronger her energy faltered and she slowly dropped to the floor, still clutching her chest.

  
_‘Why her…..Why not me’,_ were her last thoughts as she fell into uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds.

Time heals all wounds.

 

Or so the saying goes. Felicia had long ago given up on Ludwig the second him and her sorella once again announced their relationship.

 

Or so she wished.

 

Oh how she wished that were true.

 

However that wasn't the case.

 

When she heard their first argument she hoped ashamedly for them to break up so that she could go pick up the broken pieces of Ludwig.

 

She wanted to be there for him.

 

With him.

 

Touching him.

 

Hearing him call out to her once more.

 

Going to places with him.

 

She wanted him to take care of her once more.

 

She wanted to feel his surprisingly gentle touches.

 

She wanted to hear his laugh.

 

She wanted everything that she could not have but once did, and that hurt her more than anything.

 

At nights she would tearily stare at their high school pictures when life was simpler. When her sister wasn't there to interrupt their talks. When they weren't dating. Every night she would stare at her phone.

 

Hoping for him to call her.

 

For him to beg for her to come back.

 

And she would. In a heartbeat, however that call never came. As every argument grew worse her desperation for Ludwig rose with them.

 

‘Why isn't he calling’, she would wonder at night.

 

‘Am I that despicable to be around’, she would sob out in an empty room.

 

‘ Am I that easy to throw away’, she would think as she curled up in her bed letting her body shake as every sob grew in force and shrunk in volume.

 

She would often catch both her sorella and her Nonno staring at her, worry and pity in their eyes. And with this her anxiety grew as she slowly sunk deeper and deeper into her thoughts.

 

As her cries for release shrunk in volume her hopes for Ludwig to one day be hers shrunk as well. She went out more and picked up her life from where she left off, she started taking anxiety pills, and when the news of Ludwig's and her sisters break up came she made no movement to contact the male.

 

As she one day visited the local she noticed a handsome American and with him new emotions flooded into her as well as a calm determination to talk to him and ask him out on a date.However that day never came. Every time she would try to approach him her thoughts would once again cloud her judgment and she decided to try again another day. This time she didn't try introducing him to her sorella. She never realized that with every day she delayed her confession him and her sorella got closer and closer.

 

History was about to repeat itself once more.

 

Once Christmas rolled around once more, this time she couldn't invite him as she didn't even know his name. However when her sister announced she had a new boyfriend and made him come inside once again her heart shattered.

Standing there right in front of her was the very same American she had been mooning about the past few days. She swallowed back her bitter tears and put on her best smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you I’m Felicia”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any criticism that would help me improve my writing and grow as an author.
> 
> In this fandom I always see S.Italy suffering from whether it be self-esteem issues or one sided love, however I personally favor S.Italy over N.italy any day and I've grown tired of waiting for someone to write more of S.Italy in a loving and appreciative way other than him being an angsty tsundere so i decided to throw in my own two cents.  
> I know it doesn't really center around S.Italy but I hope I brought my point across lol.  
> I hoped you all enjoyed my story.


End file.
